spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Daughters of Dior
Deathsmiles follows the exploits of the "Daughters of Dior" as they battle an outbreak of violent beasts and monsters in the world of Gilverado. Each of the playable characters has their own unique set of attacks as well as a personal animal familiar. Windia, an 13-year-old girl living in London, mysteriously vanishes after being drawn into a flash of light. Awakening in the Otherworld, Windia arrives in a Western city reminiscent of the early 20th century, and is cared for by Dior, an elderly lord. Discovering there is no way home, Dior reveals to Windia that she is one of the ‘lost children’, those with magical powers chosen to protect the kingdom. Known as ‘Angels’ by the people and beloved for their bravery, Angels protect the peace and ensure a good life for all. However, the gates of Hell are overflowing, allowing monsters to cross the planes and attack human beings. It is up to Windia and her new sisters to defend the city and purge the evil menace. Count Dior: A famed magic-user who resides in Gilverado. As his health has deteriorated, he has abandoned his beloved profession in favour of supporting his Angels. Indeed, it seems that, although he won’t let on himself, Dior was once a “Lost Child” himself. Before he met Rosa, the first of the Lost Children, Dior lived alone in a stately mansion. Despite his loyalty to the King of Gilverado, as well as his work resolving unsolved and mysterious crime cases, Dior was kept at a distance by the townsfolk, perhaps because of his mystical powers. Already a private man, he closed his heart to the world. It was then that he first met Rosa. Finding her near death after a car accident, Dior worked desperately to heal her. Doubting even his own abilities, Dior continued treatment for three days and nights, finally restoring Rosa to consciousness. A once-forgotten warmth was reborn in his heart. Dior resolved to raise Rosa as his adoptive daughter and he went onto adopt other Lost Children who had become lost in Gilverado: Casper, Follet and Windia. Surrounded by his Angels, Dior lived in happiness. Until one day, when an urgent order was delieved from the King. Monsters had appeared throughout the land, attacking the townsfolk… Dior decided to send the Angels on their most brutal and unforgiving mission yet… Dior’s Angels Windia: Born into a high class family in London, Wyndia was abducted when she was 13 years old and suddenly vanished in a flash of light appearing in the world of Gilverado. She was adopted by Dior and became the fourth of his "Angels" after her three adoptive sisters. She has the abilty to use wind magic and has formed a bond with the spirit familiar Hoo. Her relationship with Hoo resembles that of a hapless master and her butler Follet: Originally from France, Follet was caught up in the current of a river during a storm when she was 10 and was never seen again. She appeared in Gilverado, nearly frozen to death she was saved by her awakening to control over the element of fire. Her power was so strong she accidently burned down a nearby forest, Rosa and Casper arrived to extinguised the flames and rescued her. Quiet and introverted, Follet prefers to remain at home and read books. Despite the fact that her magic has grown very strong she still has a habit of referring to her magic tomes. Rosa: Originally from California, Rosa was in a car accident when she was 8 years old and vanished through a door of light leading to Gilverado. In critical condition and near death, she was found by Dior and nursed back to health becoming the first of his adopted daughters. Rosa is the leader of the Angels and uses her experience to protect her adoptive sisters. She has an odd brand of humour that often serves to smooth over differences between her team members but unsettles others. She regularly seems to playfully flirt with Sakura. Casper: Originally from Germany, Casper came to Gilverado when she was only 6 years old. She cannot remember what events led to her arrival in Gilverado but it is assumed that it was something cruel that happened in her past. Casper is the most powerful of the Angels and commands death magic. She is selfish and cynical on the outside, but in reality is lonely and starved for affection. Sakura: Born in London, Sakura was in a car accident with her parents when she was 10 years old which brought them through a door of light into Gilverado. Appearing in the swampy wastelands of Gilverado each member of the family awakened to their magical ability. Her father had never been a good man and being trapped in a strange land, suddenly gifted with magical powers corrupted him even more. He became obsessed with finding a doorway home and in doing so opened doorways to hell instead, corrupting himself even further. Sakura was left to care for her sick mother and the family gradually became ostracized and hated by the locals leading to rumours that Sakura was a witch that haunted the swamp wastes. Sakura's family lived next door to Windia's family in the real world and as a result the girls and their families are acquainted. Supe: She fell into a pond while skating and awoke in Gilverado. Windia finds her on the streets of Gilverado and brings her back to meet Dior. Satan Claus was watching Supe and when they arrive, her powers were awakened and are used to attack Dior. When Satan Claus takes the music notes, Supe returns to normal and goes out with the girls to set things right. Her Familiar is a remnant of Tyrannosatan (Final Boss from Deathsmiles) Lei: Supe's older brother who tried to save her from falling into the pond, but he also awoke in Gilverado. A man named Goldberg finds Lei and gives him a pair of dry clothes, which look like a maid outfit. Goldberg suggests Lei go to Count Dior's mansion to earn some money, but when the pair get there, he sees Supe fly off with the other angels. Lei follows suit, despite the clothes he has on. He has two familiars (Similar to Sakura), two angels named Pipi and Pepe. Category:Allied Faction